mydatafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Clannad:Seen 6800P4.js
<1640> May 7 (Friday) // ５月７日(金) <1641> Pain greeted me in the morning. // 翌朝は痛みで起きた。 <1642> As I thought, I had muscular pains all over. // 案の定、全身ひどい筋肉痛だった。 <1643> I can't do anything. I want to sleep. // 何もできない。寝ていたい。 <1644> I close my eyes again. // もう一度目を瞑る。 <1645> Ahh, how comfortable. // ああ、心地よい。 <1646> I don't want to think of anything else. // もう何も考えたくない。 <1647> I'll just be like this... // このままでいよう…。 <1648> ......... // ………。 <1649> Zzzzzzz... // すーすー…。 <1650> I heard a small sleeping sound. // 小さな寝息が聞こえてきた。 <1651> I look at the neighboring futon. // 隣の布団を見る。 <1652> \{\m{B}} (Nagisa...) // \{\m{B}}（…渚） <1653> I'm sure if I were alone, I couldn't do anything. // きっと、ひとりだったら、俺は何もできなかった。 <1654> I'd continue to be late, just like during school... // 高校の時のように、遅刻を繰り返して… <1655> And without someone such as Koumura to restrain me in class... // そして、幸村のように、俺をそこに繋ぎ止めようとしてくれるようななくて… <1656> Lose my job... // 職を失って… <1657> Continue on depraved... // 堕落し続けて… <1658> And what would happen at the end? // 最後には、どうなってしまっていたんだろう。 <1659> I thought about that, while watching Nagisa's sleeping face. // 渚の寝顔を見つめたまま、そんなことを考える。 <1660> But, right now I have someone I want to protect... // でも、今は守りたい人がいるから…。 <1661> \{\m{B}} (Guess I'll work hard...) // \{\m{B}}（頑張ろう…） <1662> Beating my body, I pulled out of bed. // 体にむち打って、俺は布団から這い出した。 <1663> \{\m{B}} "... good morning." // \{\m{B}}「…おはようございます」 <1664> \{Yoshino} "You came on time." // \{芳野}「ちゃんと来たな」 <1665> Yoshino-san sat in front of me, coming out from the conversation. // 芳野さんが話の輪から抜けて、俺の前に座った。 <1666> \{\m{B}} "Well, I did come. I did seriously decide on working." // \{\m{B}}「そりゃ来ますよ。真剣に勤めるって決めたっすから」 <1667> \{Yoshino} "Your body doesn't ache?" // \{芳野}「体中痛くないか？」 <1668> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1669> Parts of it did. // 痛かった。半端じゃなく。 <1670> \{Yoshino} "Even though it does, hang in there with the job." // \{芳野}「痛くても仕事はしっかりやれ」 <1671> \{Yoshino} "We'll be going out soon, so get changed." // \{芳野}「すぐに出るから、早く着替えろ」 <1672> No kind words. // 優しい言葉などなかった。 <1673> Though I felt it yesterday, it was kinda like the way he addressed me before when I helped him out was different. // 昨日も感じたことだが、芳野さんは、以前手伝った時とは、俺への接し方がまるで違う。 <1674> \{\m{B}} (I guess it's normal, since I'm a subordinate of his...?) // \{\m{B}}（今は、直属の部下なんだから、それも当然のことか…） <1675> \{\m{B}} (But, that seems a bit lonely...) // \{\m{B}}（でも、ちょっと寂しいような…） <1676> I think as such, while changing into some sooted clothes. // そんなことを考えながら、煤にまみれた作業服に着替える。 <1677> \{Yoshino} "\m{A}." // \{芳野}「\m{A}」 <1678> He caught me by the sleeves, calling me. // 袖を通そうとして、芳野さんに呼び止められた。 <1679> \{Yoshino} "Put this on you." // \{芳野}「これ、貼っておけ」 <1680> \{\m{B}} "What's this?" // \{\m{B}}「なんすか、これ」 <1681> \{Yoshino} "A compress." // \{芳野}「湿布」 <1682> \{\m{B}} "Ah, thank you very much." // \{\m{B}}「あ、ありがとうございます」 <1683> \{Yoshino} "Don't mind me. I'm also the same way." // \{芳野}「気にするな。俺もそうだった」 <1684> \{\m{B}} "I see..." // \{\m{B}}「…はあ」 <1685> Though I nodded, I couldn't imagine Yoshino-san having muscle pains. // 俺は頷いたが、筋肉痛になっている芳野さんは想像できなかった。 <1686> The place we went to work at was the same as yesterday's. // 着いた現場は、昨日と一緒の場所だった。 <1687> \{\m{B}} "The same place, isn't it?" // \{\m{B}}「同じなんですね」 <1688> \{Yoshino} "Yeah. There've been few cars passing by here recently." // \{芳野}「そうだ。最近は単発の方が少ないからな」 <1689> Today's job was to remove a broken street light and have it replaced. // 今日の仕事は故障した街灯を外して、新しいのと取り替えることだった。 <1690> \{Yoshino} "Okay, let's start." // \{芳野}「じゃ、始めるぞ」 <1691> \{\m{B}} "All right, then." // \{\m{B}}「お願いします」 <1692> Holding the street light in my arms, I went up the ladder. // 一抱えもある街灯を肩に担いで、梯子を登る。 <1693> Though yesterday was simple work, today was different. // 昨日は割と簡単だと思ったが、今日は違った。 <1694> My entire body shrieked. // 体中が悲鳴をあげていた。 <1695> Gritting my teeth against the pain, I focused on the job. // 俺は痛みを奥歯で噛み殺しながら、作業に専念した。 <1696> \{Yoshino} "You're holding the spanner wrong. You can't put power into it that way." // \{芳野}「スパナの持ち方が違う。それじゃ力が入らないだろうが」 <1697> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1698> \{Yoshino} "That's why you have to support the screw and driver with your middle finger." // \{芳野}「だから、ビスはドライバーと一緒に中指の先で支えて穴に添えろ」 <1699> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1700> \{Yoshino} "You've screwed that in too hard." // \{芳野}「ねじ止め剤が付けすぎなんだよ」 <1701> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1702> \{Yoshino} "Didn't you do that yesterday?" // \{芳野}「それ、昨日やったじゃないか」 <1703> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1704> \{Yoshino} "Concentrate. If you lose focus, you'll get injured." // \{芳野}「集中しろ。気を抜いてると、怪我するぞ」 <1705> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1706> He had been more angry than he was yesterday. // 昨日にも増して、怒られっぱなしだった。 <1707> \{Yoshino} "All right, we're done. Let's go." // \{芳野}「よし、終わり。帰るぞ」 <1708> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1709> I was not in the mood to answer. // 答える気力もない。 <1710> More than having lost my strength, I felt depressed. // 体力は底を突きかけている上、気が滅入っていた。 <1711> I crumbled down in the passenger seat of the light truck. // 軽トラの助手席に乗ると、崩れ落ちそうになった。 <1712> I've finally come home. // 帰ってくるのがやっとだった。 <1713> I felt the fatigue from yesterday as well as that of today piling up. // 昨日の疲労が残ったままで、さらに新しい疲労を積み上げてきた感じだ。 <1714> Will the day I get used to this come...? // 本当に慣れる日が来るのだろうか…。 <1715> I shiver at if this pain would continue. // こんな辛さが続くというなら、ぞっとする。 <1716> \{\m{B}} "I'm back..." // \{\m{B}}「ただいま…」 <1717> \{Nagisa} "Welcome back." // \{渚}「おかえりなさいです」 <1718> Just like yesterday, Nagisa was standing in the kitchen. // 昨日と同じように、渚は台所に立っていた。 <1719> I didn't have the energy to offer my help today. // 今日は手伝おうか、と訊く余裕もなかった。 <1720> I cut to the back of the room, dragging my body, and fall limp. // 体を引きずるようにして、後ろを通り抜けると、部屋に倒れ込んだ。 <1721> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun, are you okay?" // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、大丈夫ですか」 <1722> Nagisa stopped her hand, seeing how I was. // その様子を見てか、渚が手を止めてやってくる。 <1723> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, I am..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、大丈夫…」 <1724> \{Nagisa} "Are you feeling bad?" // \{渚}「具合悪いですか」 <1725> She kneeled down beside me, asking that. // perhaps knelt if kneeled sounds odd. -Amoirsp // そばに膝をついて訊いた。 <1726> \{\m{B}} "It's okay, I'm just really tired..." // \{\m{B}}「いや、本当、疲れてるだけ…」 <1727> \{Nagisa} "Is that so...?" // \{渚}「そうですか…」 <1728> \{Nagisa} "I bought some pork to give you some stamina." // \{渚}「今日はスタミナ付くように、豚さん買ってきました」 <1729> \{Nagisa} "Eat up and get some rest." // \{渚}「食べて、ゆっくり休みましょう」 <1730> \{\m{B}} "Yeah... I will..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ…そうするよ…」 <1731> \{Nagisa} "Well then, please wait a little while longer." // \{渚}「それでは、もうしばらく待っててください」 <1732> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, sorry for not helping out." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、手伝えなくて、ごめんな」 <1733> \{Nagisa} "Not at all, I'm fine with it." // \{渚}「いえ、ぜんぜん平気です」 <1734> She got up, and went back. // 立ち上がり、戻っていった。 <1735> I feel like Nagisa's supporting me. // 今、俺は渚に支えられている気がした。 <1736> She came running straight for me, worried sick about me having fallen completely dead. // ぶっ倒れた俺を心配して、一目散に駆けつけてくれる。 <1737> That was probably just how god damn disappointing I was. // それだけで、ふがいない自分をこんちくしょうと思える。 <1738> Without falling apart, I was able to move. // 腐らずに奮起することができた。 <1739> When we ate dinner, Nagisa simply chimed in with a topic. // 夕飯を食べる間、渚の話に相づちを打つだけだった。 <1740> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun, you're very tired." // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、とても疲れています」 <1741> \{\m{B}} "Eh?" // \{\m{B}}「え？」 <1742> \{Nagisa} "I'm sorry for holding a one-sided conversation, even though you're tired." // \{渚}「疲れてるのに、一方的に話をしてしまって、ごめんなさいでした」 <1743> God damn it. // こんちくしょう。 <1744> \{\m{B}} "It's fun just listening to you, so I'll listen to as much as you want." // \{\m{B}}「聞いてるだけなんて、楽だって。いくらでも聞くよ」 <1745> \{Nagisa} "Well, I think listening will make you tired." // \{渚}「いえ、聞くのも、結構疲れると思います」 <1746> \{Nagisa} "Besides, listening to me... is boring..." // \{渚}「それに、わたしの話…退屈ですし…」 <1747> \{\m{B}} "Hell it isn't." // \{\m{B}}「んなことねぇよ」 <1748> \{Nagisa} "Thank you so much." // \{渚}「ありがとうございます」 <1749> \{Nagisa} "That said, let's sleep early today." // \{渚}「ですが、今日は早く休みましょう」 <1750> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1751> \{\m{B}} "Yeah..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ…」 <1752> I honestly nodded. // 俺は素直に頷いていた。 <1753> So that I can talk to Nagisa a lot more tomorrow. // 明日はもっと渚と話ができるように。 <1754> \{Nagisa} "Well, good night." // \{渚}「それでは、おやすみなさいです」 <1755> \{\m{B}} "Good night." // \{\m{B}}「おやすみ」 <1756> The lights were out an hour earlier than yesterday. // 昨日よりも一時間早い消灯。 <1757> At the same time, I fell into a deep sleep. // 同時に、俺は深い眠りに落ちていた。 // // SECTION 11 // <1758> May 8 (Saturday) // ５月８日(土) <1759> I was at the same place the next day. // 翌日も同じ場所にいた。 <1760> \{Yoshino} "Stop shivering, and stand straight. You're not a weak kid, are you?" // \{芳野}「震えるな、ちゃんと固定してろ。おまえは貧弱な小僧か」 <1761> \{\m{B}} "I'm not... a kid..." // \{\m{B}}「小僧じゃ…ないっすっ」 <1762> Though I denied it, it was certain my shoulders were shivering as I dragged my feet. // 口では否定するも、壊れた肩に足を引っ張られているのは確かだ。 <1763> Even though I hadn't gotten used to this yet, the work was more or less making a fool out of me. // Might not need out, but the momentum of the line seems to warrant it. -Amoirsp // 元通りになることはないにしても、多少の力仕事ならとたかをくくっていた。 <1764> Even so, it was a fact that I wouldn't be getting this job done quick, not being able to raise my right shoulder. // それでも右肩をかばいながらでは仕事のスピードが上がらないのは事実だった。 <1765> \{Yoshino} "Open up the case. I'll deal with the coating." // \{芳野}「ケースを外してこい。俺は皮膜処理をやっておく」 <1766> I rise up the ladder, and open up the utility box that was installed to the telephone pole. // 俺は梯子を登り、電柱に取り付けられた室外用のボックスを外そうとした。 <1767> \{Yoshino} "You an idiot? You think that left hand of yours will reach?" // \{芳野}「おまえは馬鹿か。そんなの左手で届くわけないだろ」 <1768> Yoshino-san ridiculed me from below. // 下から芳野さんの罵声が飛んだ。 <1769> I also think I'm an idiot. At any rate, if I could lift my right arm, I would have used it. // 俺も馬鹿だと思う。何しろ、右手を上に伸ばせばすぐに届く位置にあるのだから。 <1770> \{Yoshino} "Use both your hands." // \{芳野}「両手を使え」 <1771> \{\m{B}} "It's okay, I can do it like this!" // \{\m{B}}「いや、これでもできますからっ」 <1772> \{Yoshino} "... what?" // \{芳野}「…なに？」 <1773> Oh crap. Yoshino-san's tone changed. // 芳野さんの声色が変わった。やばい。 <1774> \{Yoshino} "Get down here. Right now." // \{芳野}「降りてこい。今すぐ」 <1775> ... he's getting more and more angry. // …さんざんに怒られた。 <1776> \{Yoshino} "Why are you doing such an awkward thing?" // \{芳野}「何であんなやりにくい動きなんだ、おまえは」 <1777> \{\m{B}} "Well, doing it this way is easier for me." // \{\m{B}}「いえ、俺にはその方がやりやすいっす」 <1778> Yoshino-san muttered an "I see" to himself, and said nothing more. // 芳野さんはそうかと呟き、もう何も言わなかった。 <1779> The next work site we came across was a difficult one. // 次の現場でも難しい場面に出くわした。 <1780> But, Yoshino-san didn't say a word, simply watching. // だが、芳野さんはなにも言わずに黙って見ていた。 <1781> Finishing the work for the day, I sit down in the passenger seat. All that's left to do is head back to the office. // 一日の仕事を終え、助手席に体を預ける。後は事務所に戻るだけだった。 <1782> \{Yoshino} "\m{A}." // \{芳野}「\m{A}」 <1783> Yoshino-san said, before turning on the engine. // エンジンをかける前に芳野さんは話しかけてきた。 <1784> \{\m{B}} "... yes, what is it?" // \{\m{B}}「…はい、なんすか？」 <1785> \{Yoshino} "I'll ask one more time, is that way of yours really easy?" // \{芳野}「もう一度訊くが、あれの方が、本当にやりやすいのか？」 <1786> To ask me that all of a sudden makes me troubled to answer. // いきなり問われて、俺は答えに困った。 <1787> \{Yoshino} "How is it?" // \{芳野}「どうなんだ？」 <1788> \{\m{B}} "... yeah, this way is good. For me, anyway." // \{\m{B}}「…ええ、その方が良いです。俺は、ですけど」 <1789> Yoshino-san gave me only a glance, and returned to looking ahead. // 芳野さんはちら、と俺を見ただけでまた視線を前に戻した。 <1790> \{Yoshino} "... as long as you get the process right, it's fine." // \{芳野}「…手順が間違ってるわけじゃないから、あれでいい」 <1791> \{\m{B}} "Eh?" // \{\m{B}}「え？」 <1792> \{Yoshino} "But still, don't get injured." // \{芳野}「そのかわり怪我するな」 <1793> \{\m{B}} "Ah, okay!" // \{\m{B}}「あ、はいっ」 <1794> Vroom, the truck went, at the same moment I answered. // 返事すると同時、ぶるん、と車体がうなった。 <1795> We didn't walk that much today. That said, I wasn't tired. // 今日は、歩けないほど、といった疲れではなかった。 <1796> I wonder if I'll be fine if I get enough sleep every day? // 毎日、十分すぎるほど睡眠を取っているのが良かったのか。 <1797> It feels like my strength's come back, and I've finally gotten up to speed. // 失われた体力に対し、ようやく回復が追いついた、という感じだった。 <1798> It was the first time I came back home and was able to help with dinner. // 帰ってきてから、初めて夕飯の手伝いをすることもできた。 <1799> Though I say that, the kitchen was too small to stand in, so all I could do was bring the food to the room. // と言っても、台所は狭すぎてふたりも立てなかったから、出来上がった料理を部屋に運ぶだけだったけど。 <1800> \{Nagisa} "How was work?" // \{渚}「お仕事のほうはどうでしたか」 <1801> \{\m{B}} "Not really all that different, but somehow I'm managing." // \{\m{B}}「相変わらずしんどいけど、どうにかやっていけそうだよ」 <1802> \{Nagisa} "Is that so? I'm glad." // \{渚}「そうですか。それはよかったです」 <1803> \{\m{B}} "How was school?" // \{\m{B}}「学校のほうはどうだった」 <1804> \{Nagisa} "Nothing really. It's the same as always." // \{渚}「なにもないです。いつも通りでした」 <1805> Probably it isn't anything bad, but it pretty much meant there wasn't anything worth mentioning. // 悪いこともなかったのだろうけど、取り立てていいこともなかった、ということだった。 <1806> \{\m{B}} "I see..." // \{\m{B}}「そっか…」 <1807> \{Nagisa} "Ah!" // \{渚}「あ」 <1808> Nagisa stopped her chopsticks, raising her voice. // 渚が声を上げて箸を止めていた。 <1809> \{\m{B}} "Hmm? What's wrong?" // \{\m{B}}「ん？ どうした」 <1810> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun, those are the wrong chopsticks." // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、お箸、間違えてます」 <1811> \{\m{B}} "Eh? Ah, you're right. These are yours." // \{\m{B}}「え？ あ、ほんとだ。これ、おまえのだ」 <1812> \{\m{B}} "Though I've already eaten with these." // \{\m{B}}「もう、これで食べちゃってるんだけど」 <1813> \{Nagisa} "Is it okay not to swap them?" // \{渚}「替えなくていいですか」 <1814> \{\m{B}} "Umm... you didn't use yours yet, did you?" // \{\m{B}}「えっと…おまえは、まだ使ってないの？」 <1815> \{Nagisa} "I did... I put them to my mouth." // \{渚}「いえ…口、つけてしまいました」 <1816> \{\m{B}} "All right, let's swap." // \{\m{B}}「よし、替えよう」 <1817> \{Nagisa} "... \m{B}-kun, you're thinking weird." // \{渚}「…\m{B}くん、なんかヘンなこと考えてます」 <1818> \{\m{B}} "Was I caught...?" // \{\m{B}}「ばれたか…」 <1819> \{Nagisa} "We should clean them properly. Please hand it over." // \{渚}「ちゃんと洗ってきます。貸してください」 <1820> \{\m{B}} "Okay..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ…」 <1821> \{Nagisa} "Please don't give such a reluctant face." // \{渚}「そんな名残惜しそうな顔で見ないでください」 <1822> \{Nagisa} "You're strange, \m{B}-kun." // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、ヘンです」 <1823> There was finally room to throw in a joke. // ようやく冗談を言う余裕も出てきた。 <1824> I've probably become used to this way of living. // この生活にも慣れてきたのかもしれない。 <1825> But, I vowed to come here to make Nagisa smile. // でも、俺は、渚を笑わせ続けると誓って、ここに来たのだ。 <1826> The way I am now hasn't reached that yet. // 今の俺は、それが果たせていない。 <1827> I still have a lot of things to do. // まだまだ頑張りが足らないと思った。 <1828> \{Nagisa} "Well, about tomorrow..." // \{渚}「それで、明日のことなんですが…」 <1829> Nagisa brought up, coming back from washing the chopsticks. // 箸を洗って戻ってきた渚が話を切り出す。 <1830> \{Nagisa} "Is it a day off work?" // \{渚}「仕事はお休みですか」 <1831> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, it'll be okay." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、大丈夫」 <1832> Yeah. Tomorrow'll be the first Sunday since we started living together. // そう。明日は、同棲生活を始めて最初の日曜日。 <1833> And, the day I promised Pops to take Nagisa to him once a week. // そして、オッサンと約束した、週に一度、渚の顔を見せに行く日。 <1834> Living together was a lot more problematic than I had imagined... // ふたりでの生活は、想像していた以上に大変だったけど… <1835> Even so, we somehow managed... yeah ,that's what I'll say tomorrow. // それでも、俺たちはなんとかやっていますと…そう、報告しにいく日だった。 // // SECTION 12 // <1836> May 9 (Sunday) // ５月９日(日) <1837> Nagisa and I brought a cake and visited her parents' home. // 俺と渚は、ケーキを持って、実家を訪れた。 <1838> \{Nagisa} "We're back." // \{渚}「ただいまです」 <1839> We so greeted Pops, who was standing in front of the store, as if he had free time. // 店先に暇そうに突っ立っていたオッサンに挨拶した。 <1840> \{Akio} "Hmm...?" // \{秋生}「ん…？」 <1841> \{Akio} "It can't be..." // \{秋生}「まさかっ…」 <1842> \{Akio} "No... am I hallucinating...?" // \{秋生}「いや…幻覚か…？」 <1843> \{Akio} "Or maybe a mirage...?" // \{秋生}「はたまた蜃気楼か…？」 <1844> \{Akio} "No, it's the real thing..." // \{秋生}「ちがう、本物だ…」 <1845> \{Akio} "It's..." // \{秋生}「な…」 <1846> \{Akio} "It's you, Nagisa..." // \{秋生}「渚か…」 <1847> \{Akio} "It's you, isn't it?!" // \{秋生}「渚なんだなっ！？」 <1848> \{Akio} "IT \bIS\u YOU, NAGISA-----!!" // \{秋生}「渚なんだなああぁーーーーっ！？」 <1849> \{\m{B}} "Pops is out of tone, isn't he?" // \{\m{B}}「漂流でもしてたのか、このオッサンは」 <1850> \{Nagisa} "Yes, it's me." // \{渚}「はい、渚です」 <1851> \{Akio} "You've finally come back!" // \{秋生}「よぉく、戻ってきたなぁっ！」 <1852> He immediately hugged her. // 渚を思いっきり抱きしめる。 <1853> \{\m{B}} "We're going back at night." // \{\m{B}}「夜には帰るぞ」 <1854> \{Akio} "Tch, what's with you? You ruined the moving reunion scene!" // \{秋生}「ちっ、なんだこいつは。感動の再会シーンをぶち壊しにしやがってよぉっ」 <1855> \{Akio} "Sigh... you're damn cold. Hurry up and go see Sanae." // \{秋生}「はぁ…冷めた冷めた。とっとと早苗に会ってこい」 <1856> Letting go of Nagisa, he lit the cigarette in his mouth. // 渚の体を解放して、くわえていたタバコに火をつける。 <1857> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, let's go, Nagisa." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、いこうぜ、渚」 <1858> \{Nagisa} "Okay." // \{渚}「はい」 <1859> Sanae-san was tending to the store alone inside. // 店内では早苗さんがひとりで店番をしていた。 <1860> \{Nagisa} "We're back." // \{渚}「ただいまです」 <1861> \{Sanae} "Eh...?" // \{早苗}「え…」 <1862> \{Sanae} "It couldn't be..." // \{早苗}「まさか…」 <1863> \{Sanae} "No, maybe it's a hallucination...?" // \{早苗}「ううん、幻覚でしょうか…」 <1864> \{Sanae} "Or perhaps a mirage?" // \{早苗}「それとも、蜃気楼？」 <1865> \{Sanae} "Is it possibly the real thing...?" // \{早苗}「もしかして、本物ですか…？」 <1866> \{Sanae} "Na..." // \{早苗}「な…」 <1867> \{Sanae} "Nagisa..." // \{早苗}「渚…」 <1868> \{Sanae} "It's you, isn't it?!" // \{早苗}「渚なんですねっ！」 <1869> \{\m{B}} "Your parents really are well suited to this joke." // \{\m{B}}「絶対にネタ合わせしてるぞ、この親たちは」 <1870> \{Sanae} "Oh my, were we caught?" // \{早苗}「あれ、ばれました？」 <1871> \{Sanae} "It was Akio-san's idea." // \{早苗}「秋生さんのアイデアです」 <1872> \{\m{B}} "Even if you don't say so, I'd know." // \{\m{B}}「言われなくてもわかるっす」 <1873> \{Sanae} "It was a plan to see if we can pull a dramatic reunion, and keep Nagisa with us." // \{早苗}「できるだけ再会を劇的にして、渚を引き留めようという作戦です」 <1874> These parents sure have free time. // 暇な親たちである。 <1875> \{Sanae} "Something like that's useless, isn't it? Obviously, Nagisa wants to be with \m{B}-san." // \{早苗}「こんなことしても無駄ですよね。渚は\m{B}さんと一緒に居たいですよね」 <1876> \{Nagisa} "Yes, I do." // \{渚}「はい、居たいです」 <1877> \{Nagisa} "But, both you and dad are important to me, so it's really troubling." // \{渚}「でも、わたしにはお父さんもお母さんも大切ですから、とても悩んでしまいます」 <1878> \{Sanae} "It's okay, Nagisa. You can be wherever you want to be." // \{早苗}「大丈夫ですよ、渚。居たい場所に居ればいいんです」 <1879> \{Sanae} "And, anytime you want to come back, you can." // \{早苗}「それで、帰ってきたいときに帰ってくればいいんです」 <1880> \{Nagisa} "Okay, sure." // \{渚}「はい、わかりました」 <1881> \{Nagisa} "But, since I decided to try staying with \m{B}-kun..." // \{渚}「でも、わたしは\m{B}くんとふたりでがんばると決めましたから…」 <1882> \{Nagisa} "That's why it isn't simple." // \{渚}「ですから、簡単にはあきらめません」 <1883> \{Akio} "Tch, hurry and give up." // \{秋生}「ちっ、とっとと諦めろ」 <1884> Pops stood behind us. // 後ろにオッサンが立っていた。 <1885> \{Akio} "You can feel all cozy in the large ocean of love you were raised up in, my daughter." // \{秋生}「俺と早苗の大海のような愛で温々と育てられたほうがいいだろ、娘よ」 <1886> \{Akio} "Much more than crappy love coming from a dead, dried out frog." // \{秋生}「んなカエルのカンピンタンのようなシオシオな愛よりな」 <1887> He said something quite cruel. // ひどい言われようだ。 <1888> \{Nagisa} "I think that's being spoiled." // \{渚}「それは甘えだと思います」 <1889> Yeah, you tell them. // そうだ、言ってやれ。 <1890> \{Nagisa} "I think I should come out of the ocean, and live in a place without water." // \{渚}「大海を出て、水のないような場所でも生きていかなければならないと思います」 <1891> \{Nagisa} "And... even if I dry up, like a dead, dried up frog..." // \{渚}「それで…カエルのカンピンタンのように、干からびてしまったとしても…」 <1892> \{Nagisa} "Someday, the rain will make the ground moist." // \{渚}「いつか雨は大地を潤します」 <1893> \{Nagisa} "At that moment, the dried up frog will also fill up with life." // \{渚}「その時は、カエルのカンピンタンも、みずみずしく蘇ることでしょう」 <1894> Uh, I don't think it'll come back to life if you give it water. // いや、カンピンタンに水をかけても戻らないと思う。 <1895> \{Nagisa} "So please watch over us, until that day." // \{渚}「だから、どうかその日まで、見守っていてください」 <1896> \{\m{B}} "Hey, wait! Are you saying that my love's all dried up in the end?!" // \{\m{B}}「つっか、待てっ、結局俺の愛はカンピンタンなのかよっ」 <1897> \{Nagisa} "That's just an example." // \{渚}「それはたとえです」 <1898> \{\m{B}} "I know!" // \{\m{B}}「わかってるっ」 <1899> \{Akio} "Tch, you have a bad mind, you know!" // \{秋生}「ちっ、頭の悪い奴だな、こいつは」 <1900> \{Sanae} "Isn't it cute with that dead, dried up frog, \m{B}-san?" // \{早苗}「\m{B}さん、可愛いじゃないですか。カエルさんのカンピンタンなんて」 <1901> Oh crap.... it's been too long since I've been caught in this stupid triangle. // trio maybe? // やばい…久々にアホアホトライアングルに捕らわれていた。 <1902> I pull out, sliding out from the side. // さっ、と横っ飛びで、脱出する。 <1903> \{Nagisa} "......?" // \{渚}「……？」 <1904> \{Akio} "And what might you be doing?" // \{秋生}「何やってんだ、こいつは」 <1905> \{\m{B}} "Nah, nothing." // \{\m{B}}「いや、なんでもないっす」 <1906> \{Nagisa} "Ah, we have a cake. Let's all eat." // \{渚}「あ、これ、ケーキです。みんなで食べましょう」 <1907> Nagisa brought up the bag she was holding. // 渚が手に下げていた包みを抱え上げた。 <1908> We were sitting in a circle, eating. // ケーキを食べながら、団欒。 <1909> Only a week's passed, and yet I've missed smiling this much. //literally, cheeks feeling loose // たった一週間しか経っていないのに、なんだか頬が緩むほどに懐かしい。 <1910> Thinking about it now, it was amusing for us four to be living together. // この４人で暮らしていたことが、今思うと、滑稽なのだ。 <1911> I really thought it was fun. // 本当に、楽しかったのだと思う。 <1912> \{Akio} "Heh... so this guy got caught red-handed for the pervert he is? That's a masterpiece." // \{秋生}「へぇ…こいつが痴漢で捕まったってか。そりゃケッサクだな」 <1913> \{Nagisa} "No one's said that." // \{渚}「誰もそんな話してないです」 <1914> \{Akio} "Kah, it's a joke." // \{秋生}「かっ、冗談だ」 <1915> \{Sanae} "Akio-san's in no position to talk." // \{早苗}「秋生さんは、人のこと言えません」 <1916> \{Sanae} "He sexually harassed her when they were alone. It's quite troubling." // what? o_O --velocity7 // \{早苗}「ふたりきりになった途端、セクハラしてくるんです。とても困ってるんですよ」 <1917> Pff! // ぶっ！ <1918> I immediately spat out my black tea. // 思わず紅茶を吹き出してしまう。 <1919> \{\m{B}} "A-are you serious?" // \{\m{B}}「マ、マジっすか」 <1920> \{Akio} "Kah... not like she was that cute, was she?" // \{秋生}「かっ…あんなの可愛いもんじゃねぇかよ！」 <1921> Without a doubt, to pull such an outrageous scandal on this person's "cuteness", means that she must really interest men. // この人の『可愛い』はとんでもなく破廉恥なことに違いない。男としては、とても興味をそそる。 <1922> \{Sanae} "There's no way he could concentrate on work if she wasn't." // \{早苗}「あんなことされたら、仕事に集中できません」 <1923> \{Akio} "Tch, we're not talking about someone flipping over the skirt and peeping, are we?" // \{秋生}「ちっ、スカートめくりぐらいでピーピー言ってんじゃねぇよっ」 <1924> ... so she was ridiculously cute! // …むちゃくちゃ可愛かった！ <1925> \{Nagisa} "You seem like a grade school kid, dad." // \{渚}「お父さん、小学生みたいです」 <1926> \{Akio} "Yeah, your daddy's full of energy." // \{秋生}「ああ、ハッスルパパだぜ」 <1927> A little \btoo\u full. // ハッスルしすぎだ。 <1928> \{Akio} "Well, guys like us are like that, aren't they?" // \{秋生}「まあ、男ってのはそんなもんだよな、同士」 <1929> He suddenly brought up. // いきなり話を振られる。 <1930> \{Sanae} "Is that so?" // \{早苗}「そうなんですか？」 <1931> The girls all gather their attention. It's quite a difficult situation to answer... // 女性陣の視線が一手に集まる。とても答えづらい状況だ…。 <1932> Because it's such a hard thing to imagine, even now, you can't really deny it... // 実際今も過剰な想像をしてしまったところだから、否定はしないが…。 <1933> \{Akio} "You've done something like \bthat\u with him too, right, my daughter? Well? Answer me honestly." // \{秋生}「娘よ、おまえもこいつにエッチなことされてんだろ。どうだ、正直に言ってみろ」 <1934> \{Nagisa} "It's okay. \m{B}-kun is definitely not someone who cannot do that." // \{渚}「大丈夫です。\m{B}くんはそんなこと絶対にできない人ですから」 <1935> \{Akio} "What?!" // \{秋生}「なにぃっ」 <1936> Nagisa's bombshell announcement, part 2. // 渚の爆弾発言Part2。 <1937> \{Akio} "I-I see... well, don't really start feeling depressed now, lad." // \{秋生}「そ、そうか…いや、ま、そう気を落とすんじゃないぞ、若者よ」 <1938> He's suddenly getting the wrong idea... // 思いっきり勘違いされている…。 <1939> That's normal... // 当然だろう…。 <1940> Well, because it was a declaration that makes me look like a "Person Who Can't Do It"... // 俺は、交際相手に『この人は不能者ですから』と宣言されたようなものなのだから…。 <1941> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun's a very kind person." // \{渚}「\m{B}くんはとても優しい人です」 <1942> \{Akio} "I see, kind, huh... so covering up with that...?" // \{秋生}「そうか、優しいのか…そういうのでカバーか…」 <1943> Pitiful eyes. // 哀れみの目。 <1944> It feels like that I've become a miserable man in his mind... // オッサンの中では、俺はとても情けない男として位置づけされてしまったような気がする…。 <1945> Being in despair at this time... // かといって、今更… <1946> \{\m{B}} "You've got the wrong idea. I'm quite capable." // \{\m{B}}「誤解っす。ちゃんと機能するっす」 <1947> I don't like this being so weird, with having to explain this in front of her parents... // などと親の前で弁解するのも、不気味すぎて嫌だが…。 <1948> Fix the misunderstanding // 誤解を解く// goto 1950 <1949> Let them think what they like // 好きに思わせておく// goto 1992 <1950> I gather my courage, and decide to fix the misunderstanding. // 俺は勇気を出して、誤解を解くことにした。 <1951> \{\m{B}} "You know, Pops..." // \{\m{B}}「あのな、オッサン…」 <1952> \{Akio} "Hmm?" // \{秋生}「あん？」 <1953> \{\m{B}} "I... well... \pam \bnormal\u... as a man." // \{\m{B}}「俺は…その…\p男としては…正常だぞ」 <1954> \{Akio} "Well, didn't Nagisa say it was because of a disorder...?" // \{秋生}「いや、異常だって、渚が言ってるじゃねぇかよ…」 <1955> \{Nagisa} "Eh? I didn't say that it was at all!" // \{渚}「えっ、異常なんて、わたし、一言も言ってないですっ」 <1956> \{Akio} "What... he's normal?!" // \{秋生}「なんだ…正常なのかよっ」 <1957> \{Nagisa} "Yes, he's not strange in any aspect." // \{渚}「はい、ぜんぜんヘンなところなんてないです」 <1958> \{Akio} "I see... it was a misunderstanding..." // \{秋生}「なんだ…誤解かよ…」 <1959> \{Nagisa} "Yes. I'm sure that I'm the one that's strange." // \{渚}「はい。きっとヘンなのは、わたしのほうです」 <1960> \{Akio} "Ehh?! You're the one?!" // \{秋生}「えぇっ、おまえのほうだったのかよっ！」 <1961> \{Akio} "Sorry... brat..." // \{秋生}「すまん…小僧…」 <1962> \{Akio} "Don't get into too much trouble..." // \{秋生}「面倒かけるな…」 <1963> ... though my misunderstanding's been cleared up, Nagisa's been misunderstood. // …俺の誤解は晴れたが、渚が誤解されている。 <1964> \{Akio} "All righty... take a porn book with you back home." // \{秋生}「よし…エロ本、持って帰れ」 <1965> \{Nagisa} "Dad, don't give him any strange things!" // \{渚}「お父さん、ヘンなもの持たせたらダメですっ」 <1966> \{Sanae} "We have such a thing in this house?" // \{早苗}「そんなもの、この家にあったんですか」 <1967> \{Akio} "Oh \bCRAP\u----!" // \{秋生}「しまったぁぁーーっ！」 <1968> \{Akio} "No, we do \bnot\u." // \{秋生}「ありません」 <1969> He's so damn slow. // むちゃくちゃ遅い。 <1970> We finish eating up the cake. Nagisa and Sanae-san began preparing dinner together, standing in the kitchen. // ケーキを食べ終えると、渚と早苗さんがふたりで台所に立ち、仲良く夕飯の準備を始めた。 <1971> Pops went back to tending to the store, while I also helped him out. // オッサンは店番に戻り、俺もその手伝いをすることにした。 <1972> Though I say that, there weren't any customers at this time... // といっても、この時間、客はこないのだが…。 <1973> \{Akio} "Nagisa... well..." // \{秋生}「渚は…その…」 <1974> \{Akio} "Is unable to do that at all...?" // \{秋生}「そっちは、そんなにダメなのか…？」 <1975> When we were left alone, Pops suddenly brought up the topic. // ふたりきりになると、オッサンはいきなりその話題を持ち出してきた。 <1976> \{\m{B}} "Uh, I dunno." // \{\m{B}}「いや、知らないけど」 <1977> \{Akio} "There's no way in hell you wouldn't know!" // \{秋生}「おまえが知らねぇわけないだろっ」 <1978> \{Akio} "I'm worried that she ain't satisfying you at all!". // \{秋生}「あいつは、おまえを満足させられずに、思い悩んでいたんだろうが」 <1979> \{Akio} "That's why you came to borrow a porn book, right...?!" // \{秋生}「だから、おまえは俺にエロ本を借りに来たんだろうがよっ…」 <1980> \{\m{B}} "I didn't come for that at all." // \{\m{B}}「借りになんて来てねぇよ」 <1981> \{Akio} "Hey wait, then doesn't that look like I was the only one who was borrowing the book?!" // \{秋生}「おまえっ、それじゃ、俺が一方的にエロ本を貸そうとしてたみたいじゃねぇかよっ！」 <1982> \{\m{B}} "That's not how it \blooks\u, that's how it \bis\u!" // \{\m{B}}「みたいじゃなくて、そうだよっ！」 <1983> \{Akio} "Weren't you the one who said that you'd borrow the porn book?!" // \{秋生}「てめぇがエロ本貸してくれって先に言ってきたんだろがよっ！」 <1984> \{\m{B}} "I didn't say that one bit!" // \{\m{B}}「エロ本なんて、一言も言ってねぇよっ！」 <1985> \{Akio} "I was the one who said that---?!" // \{秋生}「俺が先にエロ本なんて言うかぁーーーっ！」 <1986> \{Voice} "Hey you two, don't be saying weird things in the store, okay--?" // \{声}「おふたりとも、お店でヘンな言葉連呼しないでくださいねーっ」 <1987> Sanae-san's voice snaps us out of it. // 早苗さんの声で我に返る。 <1988> ... we've become perverts, tending to the store. // …変態ふたりが店番をするパン屋になってしまっていた。 <1989> \{Akio} "Then, what... she's normal?" // \{秋生}「じゃあ、なんだ…正常なのか」 <1990> He asked in a quiet voice, after clearing his throat. // ひとつ咳払いをした後、小声で訊いてきた。 <1991> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, I guess..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、多分な…」// goto 2020 <1992> I'll let them think what they like. I sip my tea. // 好きに思わせておけばいい。俺は紅茶をすする。 <1993> \{Akio} "Hey, Sanae. Should I tell you?" // \{秋生}「おい、早苗。おまえが、教えてやるか」 <1994> Pff! // ぶっ！ <1995> \{Sanae} "What, exactly?" // \{早苗}「はい？ なにをですか？」 <1996> \{Akio} "Uh, it's a joke, so you don't need to know." // \{秋生}「いや、冗談だから、わからなくていい」 <1997> \{Akio} "Well, we're talking about what guys have to \bdo\u it. Right, my friend?" // \{秋生}「ま、つーわけで、男ってのはエッチなもんなんだよ。な、同士」 <1998> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <1999> In the end, he was the only one who wanted to say it. // 結局、それを言いたかっただけなのだ、この人は。 <2000> We finish eating up the cake. Nagisa and Sanae-san began preparing dinner together, standing in the kitchen. // ケーキを食べ終えると、渚と早苗さんがふたりで台所に立ち、仲良く夕飯の準備を始めた。 <2001> Pops went back to tending to the store, while I also helped him out. // オッサンは店番に戻り、俺もその手伝いをすることにした。 <2002> Though I say that, there weren't any customers at this time... // といっても、この時間、客はこないのだが…。 <2003> \{Akio} "Tch, so you can't do it?!" // \{秋生}「ちっ、てめぇは不能だったのかよっ」 <2004> When we were left alone, Pops suddenly brought up the topic. // ふたりきりになると、オッサンはいきなりその話題を持ち出してきた。 <2005> \{\m{B}} "Uh, I'm normal." // \{\m{B}}「いや、正常だけど」 <2006> \{Akio} "Didn't you say it was because you couldn't do it?!" // \{秋生}「てめぇ、不能だって言ったじゃないかよっ」 <2007> \{\m{B}} "No I didn't! Your daughter said it in such a way that it was misunderstood!" // \{\m{B}}「言ってねぇよっ、あんたの娘がそう誤解させることを言っただけだっ」 <2008> \{Akio} "Misunderstood?! Didn't she say something like, '\m{B}-kun's doesn't stand up'?!" // \{秋生}「誤解だとぅ！？ \m{B}くん、立たないの、って言ってたじゃねぇかよっ！」 <2009> \{\m{B}} "Like hell she did!" // \{\m{B}}「んなこと言ってねぇよ！」 <2010> \{Akio} "Then it stands?!" // \{秋生}「なら、立つのか！」 <2011> \{\m{B}} "It does!" // \{\m{B}}「立つよっ！」 <2012> \{Akio} "It soared up?!" // \{秋生}「そそり立つのかっ！」 <2013> \{\m{B}} "It damn well soared up!" // \{\m{B}}「そそり立つよっ！」 <2014> \{Voice} "Hey you two, don't be so noisy in the store, okay--?" // \{声}「おふたりとも、お店で騒がないでくださいねーっ」 <2015> Sanae-san's voice snaps us out of it. // 早苗さんの声で我に返る。 <2016> ... we've become perverts, tending to the store. // …変態ふたりが店番をするパン屋になってしまっていた。 <2017> \{Akio} "Then, what... you're normal?" // \{秋生}「じゃあ、なんだ…正常なのか」 <2018> He asked in a quiet voice, after clearing his throat. // ひとつ咳払いをした後、小声で訊いてきた。 <2019> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, like others... I think." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、人並みには…と思う」 <2020> \{Akio} "Then, I guess it's \bthat\u.... in other words, you haven't had your chance at it yet?" // \{秋生}「ってことは、あれか…。つまり、まだ手を出せずにいるってわけか」 <2021> He's again a person who throws things that are hard to answer... // また、答えづらいことを直球で訊いてくる人だ…。 <2022> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, that's right... I think it's important. You got a problem?" // \{\m{B}}「ああ、そうだよ…。大事に思ってるんだよ。悪いか」 <2023> \{Akio} "No, not really. She's still in school, after all." // \{秋生}「いや、悪かぁない。あいつはまだ学生だからな」 <2024> \{Akio} "If she did, it'd be an illicit sexual relationship. In other words, breaking school rules." // \{秋生}「そういうことをすれば、不純異性交遊になる。つまり校則違反ってなわけだ」 <2025> \{\m{B}} "Right." // \{\m{B}}「だろ」 <2026> \{Akio} "But you know..." // \{秋生}「だがな…」 <2027> \{Akio} "She's at the right age." // \{秋生}「あいつはもういい歳なんだよな」 <2028> \{Akio} "Because at that time, Sanae had already given birth..." // \{秋生}「早苗だって、その歳の頃には、もう渚、産んでたしな…」 <2029> \{Akio} "So that's why I think it's fine!" // \{秋生}「だから、いいと思うぜ、俺は」 <2030> \{Akio} "Do it, do it!" // \{秋生}「やっちゃえ、やっちゃえ！」 <2031> \{Akio} "\m{B}-kun, do it, wooo---!" // \{秋生}「\m{B}くん、やっちゃえ、ヒューーーッ！」 <2032> He wants me to pull something on his own daughter... // この人は自分の娘を襲わせようとしている…。 <2033> \{Nagisa} "Do \bwhat\u exactly, dad?" // \{渚}「何をやっちゃうんですか、お父さん」 <2034> \{Akio} "Ugh..." // \{秋生}「う…」 <2035> He freezes up at Nagisa's entrance. // 渚の登場に固まる。 <2036> \{Nagisa} "I feel like my name was called." // \{渚}「なんか、わたしの名前が出てた気がします」 <2037> \{Akio} "Really...?" // \{秋生}「そうか…？」 <2038> \{Nagisa} "Yes, it did. Is it a prank?" // \{渚}「はい。出てました。イタズラですか」 <2039> \{Akio} "Well, how should I put it...?" // you're not making this any easier on yourself // \{秋生}「いや、なんていうか…」 <2040> \{Nagisa} "You can't tell \m{B}-kun weird things." // \{渚}「ヘンなこと\m{B}くんに、教えたらダメです」 <2041> \{Nagisa} "It's dad's fault if you flip over skirts like mom." // ... what? // \{渚}「お母さんみたいにスカートめくりされたら、お父さんのせいです」 <2042> Though she's instigating something a lot more dreadful... // もっとすごいことを、けしかけられてたのだが…。 <2043> \{Akio} "It's fine, my daughter. At that time, there won't be any skirts to flip over." // oh god. // \{秋生}「大丈夫だぞ、娘よ。その時にはめくるスカートもないからな」 <2044> \{\m{B}} (Guahh...) // \{\m{B}}（ぐあ…） <2045> \{Nagisa} "Eh, what do you mean?" // \{渚}「えっ、どういう意味ですか」 <2046> \{Akio} "Nagisa, I love you." // \{秋生}「渚、好きだ」 <2047> \{Nagisa} "That way of deceiving me has no effect!" // \{渚}「そのごまかし方は、わたしには通用しないですっ」 <2048> \{Akio} "Tch..." // \{秋生}「ちっ…」 <2049> Pops nodded me over to do it. // オッサンがおまえがやれ、と俺に向かって顎で指図していた。 <2050> \{Nagisa} "What prank are you teaching him?" // \{渚}「どんな悪戯教えたんですかっ」 <2051> \{\m{B}} "Nagisa, I love you." // \{\m{B}}「渚、好きだぞ」 <2052> \{Nagisa} "Eh? T-thank you so much." // \{渚}「え？ あ、ありがとうございます」 <2053> \{Nagisa} "Um, I also..." // \{渚}「その、わたしも…」 <2054> \{Nagisa} "Ahh, I've ended up being trapped by \m{B}-kun!" // \{渚}「ああっ、\m{B}くんには引っかかってしまいましたっ」 <2055> Stupid girl... // アホな子だ…。 <2056> After we finished up dinner, we hurried back for tomorrow. // 夕飯をいただいた後、明日のために早めに帰路につく。 <2057> \{Nagisa} "This is meat and potato stew." // \{渚}「これ、肉じゃがです」 <2058> Nagisa was holding a big Tupper container. // 渚は大きなタッパーを持っていた。 <2059> \{Nagisa} "There's two days' worth." // \{渚}「二日分あります」 <2060> It was something she made with Sanae-san. She walked with it in her arm, as if it were special. // 渚が早苗さんとふたりで作った手料理だった。それを大事そうに抱えて歩く。 <2061> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2062> \{\m{B}} "Seems you had quite a bit of fun." // \{\m{B}}「むちゃくちゃ楽しそうだったな、おまえ」 <2063> \{Nagisa} "Yes, cooking with mom is fun." // \{渚}「はい、お母さんと料理するのは楽しいです」 <2064> \{Nagisa} "My mom's really clumsy." // \{渚}「お母さん、すごくドジですから」 <2065> \{Nagisa} "Though I'm also the same, ehehe..." // \{渚}「わたしもですけど…えへへ」 <2066> She smiled, saying that. // 言って、笑う。 <2067> It felt painful, thinking that I hadn't seen this smile for so long. // 長く見ていなかった笑顔に思えて、つらい。 <2068> But, she said that she'd be with me... // でも、こいつは俺と一緒に居てくれると言ってくれたのだから… <2069> And I had decided on working hard... // 俺と頑張るって、決めてくれたのだから… <2070> That's why I'll have to work hard... // だから、俺も頑張らないとな…。 <2071> But, will that effort to make her smile pay off? // でも、笑わせることは努力で叶うことなのだろうか。 <2072> That was just something I pulled out of the blue to make her happy for that moment. // それは手近な何かで幸せを一瞬にして作り上げようとすることだ。 <2073> Could I pull that off? // そんなことできるのだろうか。 <2074> Is it okay if I can't right now? // 今はできなくても、いいのだろうか。 <2075> Is it okay if I laugh at the end, after having endured it all? // いつか耐え抜いた先に、笑えたらいいのだろうか。 <2076> Will I be crushed along the way? // その途中で、挫けてしまわないだろうか。 <2077> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2078> \{Nagisa} "........." // \{渚}「………」 <2079> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun," // \{渚}「\m{B}くん」 <2080> \{\m{B}} "Hmm?" // \{\m{B}}「うん？」 <2081> \{Nagisa} "Are you thinking about something?" // \{渚}「考え事、してますか？」 <2082> \{\m{B}} "Well, not really. What is it?" // \{\m{B}}「いや、別に。なに？」 <2083> \{Nagisa} "Let's talk when we get home. That way will be more enjoyable." // \{渚}「お話して帰りましょう。そのほうが楽しいです」 <2084> \{\m{B}} "Yeah... I guess." // \{\m{B}}「ああ…そうだな」 <2085> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2086> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun, are you awake?" // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、起きてますか」 <2087> \{\m{B}} "Yeah..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ…」 <2088> \{Nagisa} "Was what I said during lunch bad...?" // \{渚}「昼間に言ったこと…まずかったでしょうか」 <2089> \{\m{B}} "Hmm? What was?" // \{\m{B}}「うん？ なにが」 <2090> \{Nagisa} "That \m{B}-kun was..." // \{渚}「\m{B}くんは…」 <2091> \{Nagisa} "A person that couldn't do that..." // \{渚}「そんなこと絶対にできない人ですから…って」 <2092> Shiver. // ぎくっ。 <2093> A rigor shrieks through my body. // 俺は体を硬直させる。 <2094> It couldn't be that Nagisa was concerned about that... even more, I couldn't think of her bringing it up after it had died out. // まさか、渚からそんな話題を…しかも消灯後に振ってくるとは思わなかった。 <2095> \{Nagisa} "Dad was really surprised." // \{渚}「お父さん、ものすごく驚いてました」 <2096> \{\m{B}} "Well, it has a different meaning..." // \{\m{B}}「いや、あれは違う意味でだよ…」 <2097> \{\m{B}} "Besides, that's true..." // \{\m{B}}「それに本当のことだしさ…」 <2098> \{\m{B}} "If I did that, you wouldn't like it, would you, Nagisa...?" // \{\m{B}}「渚だってさ、そんなことされたら嫌だろ…？」 <2099> \{Nagisa} "That's not the meaning I meant." // \{渚}「あれは意味が違います」 <2100> \{\m{B}} "Eh...?' // \{\m{B}}「え…？」 <2101> \{Nagisa} "About what dad was joking with mom about, I meant that you wouldn't do it at all." // \{渚}「お父さんが冗談でお母さんにしているみたいなことは、\m{B}くんは絶対にしないという意味です」 <2102> \{\m{B}} "W-well, yeah, I know. Even I figured that one out." // \{\m{B}}「あ、ああ。わかってる。俺には伝わったよ」 <2103> \{Nagisa} "I'm glad in that case." // \{渚}「だったら、良かったです」 <2104> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2105> \{Nagisa} "But, generally speaking..." // \{渚}「でも、普通に…」 <2106> She continued talking. // 話は続いていた。 <2107> \{\m{B}} "Hmm?" // \{\m{B}}「あん？」 <2108> \{Nagisa} "Generally speaking, umm... that sort of thing is..." // \{渚}「普通に、その…そういうのは…」 <2109> \{Nagisa} "Not something I don't hate." // \{渚}「嫌じゃないと思います…」 <2110> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2111> My body was again tense. // 再び体が緊張してくる。 <2112> \{Nagisa} "Umm... if you're... being patient about it, \m{B}-kun..." // \{渚}「あの…\m{B}くん…そういうこと、我慢してるんでしたら…」 <2113> \{Nagisa} "There's nothing... \wait{1000}to be patient about..." // \{渚}「我慢してもらうこと…\pないです…」 <2114> Remain silent // 黙ってじっとしている // goto 2116 <2115> Deny it // 拒否する// goto 2198 <2116> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2117> \{Nagisa} "What will you do...?" // \{渚}「どうしますか…」 <2118> \{Nagisa} "... am I... okay?" // \{渚}「…わたしから…のほうがいいですか」 <2119> \{Nagisa} "Well... I'm older, you see." // \{渚}「その…わたし、年上ですので」 <2120> It wasn't natural at all for someone older than me ask what to do. // 年上から何かをすることが自然なんて、聞いたことがなかった。 <2121> But, that's Nagisa doing the best she can. // でも、それが渚なりの精一杯の努力なのだろう。 <2122> That was probably her taking into consideration that I was holding back. // そういうことを我慢しているだろう俺への、思いやりなのだろう。 <2123> I could tell her body was moving. // 渚が体を起こし、近づいてくるのがわかった。 <2124> \{Nagisa} "Would you listen, \m{B}-kun...?" // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、聞いていますか…」 <2125> She whispered close to my ear. // そう耳元で囁かれた。 <2126> If I were to tell her that it were fine... // じゃあ、頼む…と言ってしまえば… <2127> I might not be able to turn back. // 取り返しのつかないことになってしまうかもしれない。 <2128> I was afraid. // 怖さもあった。 <2129> But, because I loved Nagisa... // でも、俺は渚が大好きだったから… <2130> Because it was Nagisa that would do that... // 大好きな渚にしてもらえることがあるんだったら… <2131> It was normal for me to want to. // してもらいたい。当然だった。 <2132> But, am I qualified right now to earn something like that...? // でも、今の俺に、そんなものを得る資格があるのだろうか…。 <2133> Am I really working that hard? // そんなに俺は頑張っているのだろうか。 <2134> I really don't know... // よくわからない…。 <2135> \{\m{B}} "........." // \{\m{B}}「………」 <2136> Yeah, I'll have to answer quickly... // ああ、早く答えないと…。 <2137> \{Nagisa} "Umm..." // \{渚}「あの…」 <2138> Before I could even decide... Nagisa opened her mouth. // 俺が決断するよりも早く…渚が口を開いていた。 <2139> \{Nagisa} "I'll come beside you." // \{渚}「隣、入ります」 <2140> Flipping over the futon... Nagisa softly slipped in. // 布団がめくられて…渚がそっと滑り込んでくる 。 <2141> Seems like all I did was pay attention, without answering... // 俺の返事がないのは、ただ気を使っているだけなのだと…そう思われているのだ。 <2142> I thought of not saying anything. // 何か言わなくては、と思った。 <2143> But, I couldn't do anything, like I were paralyzed. // けど、金縛りにでもあったかのように、俺は何もできずにいた。 <2144> Shuffle, shuffle... // すりすり… <2145> Nagisa moves inside the futon. // 渚が布団の中で、動く。 <2146> Sticking right next to me... bringing her arms around my waist. // 俺の体にぴったりと密着すると…腕を腰に回してきた。 <2147> I felt her warmth channel through half of my body. // 渚の体温が、半身に伝わってくる。 <2148> It felt really warm. // ものすごく熱く感じられた。 <2149> She was never this close. // こんなにも密着したことなんてなかった。 <2150> Nagisa kept close. // 渚と、くっついている。 <2151> My chest beat hard. // 胸が高鳴る。 <2152> It was violent. // 鼓動が激しい。 <2153> Without a doubt, up until now, my heart hadn't been racing this much. // 今まで生きてきた中で、一番、速く脈を打っている。間違いない。 <2154> \{Nagisa} "........." // \{渚}「………」 <2155> Nagisa pushed her nose against my nape. // 渚が俺の首筋に鼻を押しつけた。 <2156> And Nagisa's breathing was also warm... that part heated up. // 渚の鼻息も熱く…その部分が火照る。 <2157> And she put more power into the arms she had around my waist... embracing me. // さらに、腰に回した腕に力を入れて…俺を抱いてくれた。 <2158> Just from that alone... \pI felt I couldn't be a happier guy. // それだけのことで…\p俺はこれ以上ない幸せな気分になる。 <2159> Being within Nagisa's arms. // 渚の腕の中にいる自分。 <2160> That's how much I loved her. // こんなにも俺は、渚に愛されている。 <2161> The Nagisa that I love. // 俺が大好きな、渚に。 <2162> \{Nagisa} "........." // \{渚}「………」 <2163> And, Nagisa... \premained silent. // そして、渚は…\pそのままじっとしていた。 <2164> I was left to be enveloped in that feeling of happiness. // 俺は幸福感と緊張感に包まれたままでいた。 <2165> A while passed, and then I finally realized. // しばらくして、俺はようやく気づく。 <2166> This was the best Nagisa could do. // 渚の精一杯は、ここまでなんだと。 <2167> Realizing that, I immediately let out a burst of laughter, feeling relieved. // それに気づいたとき、一気に緊張が解け、俺は思わず吹き出してしまっていた。 <2168> \{Nagisa} "Umm... what are you laughing about...?" // \{渚}「あの…なんで笑うんですか…」 <2169> She said that, separating her face from my neck. // 首から顔を離して、渚が言った。 <2170> \{Nagisa} "You still think I'm a kid, \m{B}-kun." // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、未だにわたしを子供みたいに思ってます」 <2171> \{Nagisa} "I'm older than you. Your senior." // \{渚}「わたしのほうが、年上です。人生の先輩です」 <2172> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, I know." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、わかってるって」 <2173> \{Nagisa} "Then, why are you laughing?' // \{渚}「じゃ、どうして笑ったんですか」 <2174> \{\m{B}} "Well... how do I put this... it's because I'm happy." // \{\m{B}}「いや…なんていうんだろ…幸せだから」 <2175> \{Nagisa} "Ah... you are... I'm glad." // \{渚}「あ…幸せですか…よかったです」 <2176> \{Nagisa} "But, I guess laughing is strange!" // \{渚}「でも、やっぱり笑うのはヘンですっ」 <2177> \{\m{B}} "Then, what should I do? You want me to breathe wildly?" // \{\m{B}}「じゃあ、どうしたらいい。息を荒くすればいいのか？」 <2178> \{Nagisa} "That would be more like it than laughing." // \{渚}「笑うよりは、それっぽいと思います…」 <2179> \{\m{B}} "Then, hug me." // \{\m{B}}「じゃ、抱きしめてみて」 <2180> \{Nagisa} "Okay..." // \{渚}「はい…」 <2181> Squeeze. // きゅっ。 <2182> \{\m{B}} "Nagisa..." // \{\m{B}}「渚…」 <2183> \{Nagisa} "Yes...?" // \{渚}「はい…」 <2184> \{\m{B}} "Stronger..." // \{\m{B}}「もっと強く…」 <2185> \{Nagisa} "Ah, okay..." // \{渚}「あ、はい…」 <2186> Squeeze. // ぎゅっ。 <2187> \{Nagisa} "How's that..." // \{渚}「どうでしょうかっ…」 <2188> \{\m{B}} 'That's really good..." // \{\m{B}}「すげぇいい…」 <2189> Though all she's doing is hugging me... // 抱きしめてもらってるだけだが…。 <2190> \{\m{B}} "After that... breathe on top of my nose, and it'll be perfect..." // \{\m{B}}「あと…耳の穴に息、吹きかけてくれたら、もう最高…」 <2191> \{Nagisa} "Ah... okay..." // \{渚}「はい…わかりましたっ…」 <2192> \{Nagisa} "Blow~" // \{渚}「ふーっ」 <2193> \{\m{B}} "Stronger...!" // \{\m{B}}「もっと強くっ…」 <2194> \{Nagisa} "Blow~!" // \{渚}「ふーっ！」 <2195> ... this seriously is the best. // …マジ最高。 <2196> Though from the side, it looks so much like playing house it's amusing... // 端から見れば、ままごと並に滑稽だったのだろうけど… <2197> But, for us, that was the best we can love each other. // でも、今の俺たちにとっては、最高の愛し合い方だった。// goto 2241 <2198> It'd be so miserable for Nagisa to embrace me right now. // 今、渚を抱いてしまっては、あまりに俺自身が情けなかった。 <2199> It'd be so miserable, it felt like I'd lose my footing. // あまりに惨めで、立ち直れなくなりそうだった。 <2200> This is not the reason I was taking Nagisa with me. // そんなために、渚を連れてきたんじゃない。 <2201> \{\m{B}} "Thanks, Nagisa..." // \{\m{B}}「渚…ありがとうな」 <2202> That's why that's all I said back, staring up at the ceiling. // だから、それだけ答えて、じっと天井を見つめたままでいた。 <2203> \{Nagisa} "Eh... is that okay?" // \{渚}「え…いいんですか」 <2204> \{\m{B}} "Yeah..." // \{\m{B}}「ああ…」 <2205> \{Nagisa} "\m{B}-kun... um... \wait{1000}you didn't want to do it...?" // \{渚}「\m{B}くん…その…\pエッチなことしたくなかったですか…」 <2206> \{\m{B}} "I do." // \{\m{B}}「したい」 <2207> \{Nagisa} "Then..." // \{渚}「だったら…」 <2208> \{\m{B}} "But, I still want to hold back." // \{\m{B}}「でも、今はまだ我慢したいんだ」 <2209> \{Nagisa} "Why's that...?" // \{渚}「どうしてですか…」 <2210> \{\m{B}} "Because... I'm in the mood to hold back against just about everything." // \{\m{B}}「今はさ…何もかも我慢する時期だと思うんだ」 <2211> \{\m{B}} "That's what it's like, not having finished..." // \{\m{B}}「中途半端に、そういうことしたらさ…」 <2212> \{\m{B}} "And ending halfway on that note is scary..." // \{\m{B}}「何もかも中途半端に終わってしまいそうで恐い…」 <2213> \{Nagisa} "Ah, I kind of feel the same way..." // \{渚}「あ、それ、なんとなくわかる気がします…」 <2214> \{Nagisa} "Yes..." // \{渚}「ですよね…」 <2215> \{Nagisa} "I didn't really think about this enough..." // \{渚}「わたしのほうが考えが足りなかったです…」 <2216> \{Nagisa} "For the moment, I thought I'd want to embrace you..." // \{渚}「刹那的に、\m{B}くんのこと、抱きしめたいと思ってしまいました…」 <2217> \{\m{B}} "Well, if you want to do jus tthat, then that's fine..." // \{\m{B}}「いや、抱きしめるぐらいなら、いいと思うけどさ…」 <2218> \{Nagisa} "But, you said you wanted to hold back jus tnow." // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、今、我慢したいって言いました」 <2219> \{\m{B}} "Well, I'm talking abouot doing \bit\u..." // \{\m{B}}「いや、それはエッチなことだろ…？」 <2220> \{Nagisa} "Yes, doing \bthat\u..." // \{渚}「そうです、エッチなことです…」 <2221> It couldn't be... // まさか… <2222> That the \bit\u she speaks of is hugging each other in the middle of the night... // 夜に布団の中で、抱きしめ合うこと…それをエッチなことと言っているのでは…。 <2223> \{Nagisa} "I'll also hold back." // \{渚}「わたしも、我慢します」 <2224> ... that definitely \bis\u it. // …絶対そうだ。 <2225> How cute and loveable she is. // なんて、無垢で可愛い奴なんだろう。 <2226> I laughed all of a sudden. // 俺は思わず吹き出してしまっていた。 <2227> \{Nagisa} "Why are you laughing?" // \{渚}「どうして、笑うんですか」 <2228> \{\m{B}} "Because you're cute." // \{\m{B}}「おまえが可愛いから」 <2229> \{Nagisa} "You still think I'm a kid, \m{B}-kun." // \{渚}「\m{B}くん、未だにわたしを子供みたいに思ってます」 <2230> \{Nagisa} "I'm older than you. Your senior." // \{渚}「わたしのほうが、年上です。人生の先輩です」 <2231> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, I know." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、わかってるって」 <2232> There isn't such a cute senior as her. // こんな可愛い先輩なんていない。 <2233> \{Nagisa} "You're still laughing?" // \{渚}「まだ、笑ってます」 <2234> Instead of answering her, I reached out my hand, and took hers. // 答える代わりに、腕を伸ばして、渚の手を取った。 <2235> And gripped it hard. // ぐっ、と握り合う。 <2236> That's all I was satisfied with. // それだけで、もう満足だった。 <2237> \{\m{B}} "Tomorrow'll come soon, so sleep." // \{\m{B}}「俺、明日も早いから、寝るな」 <2238> \{Nagisa} "Okay, good night then." // \{渚}「はい、おやすみなさい、です」 <2239> \{\m{B}} "Yeah, night." // \{\m{B}}「ああ、おやすみ」 <2240> And while holding hands, I closed my eyes. // 手を繋いだまま、目を閉じた。